


Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by arynrds



Series: The Doctor and Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Robbers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynrds/pseuds/arynrds
Summary: Ten x Rose robbers AUPart 2 of my Tumblr's 2016 DW Secret Santa gift for @dimensionhoppingrose. A snippet of a moment in Rose and John early acquaintance.Beta by @chiaroscuroverse





	Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

 “A cat-burglar?” John was astonished. They had reached the building, stopping near the stairs to the entrance.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Rose replied, “although, I prefer ‘sophisticated burglar,’ really. I have my ways and tools, you know? I come and go undetected. And when it’s needed, I can infiltrate and undercover pretty well. As you already know.” She flashed him a flirtatious tongue-in-teeth smile.  

“Er… right.” He was blushing. “And what do they call you then?”

“Bad Wolf,” she muttered, while fishing her key card out of her purse.

John blinked. Surely he didn’t hear her right. “Hum… what?” he tried again.

Rose closed her purse with a click, hanging it around her shoulder. “Bad Wolf,” she repeated, louder now.

_And was that a  note of annoyance in her voice?_ “Bad Wolf…” John tried the words carefully, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Any problem with that?” She was frowning.

_Yep, definitely annoyed._ “No! Well…” he dragged the word out.  “It’s a little pretentious, innit?” he pointed out, shoving his hands in his pockets and rolling back on his heels.  

Rose’s face closed in a scowl. _Great move, Doctor. You and that big mouth of yours._ “I mean,” he continued, backtracking his words, “it’s a great name and all. I always say ‘a great name sells wonderfully’ and that is as good a name as, let’s say, the Doctor. By the way, that’s what they call me, just so you know.” He added a cheeky wink. But one look at Rose’s face told him that she was not amused.

“Ahem… eh… Anyway, brilliant name that, Bad Wolf! But the thing is: it doesn’t suit you. You’re nice and sweet and… well, you can be feisty. And spunky. But I don’t think I could really call you bad…” he trailed off.  

Rose was watching him, an unreadable expression on her face. But then it changed. A smirk played on her lips.

“You know when you’re a child and they tell you stories about Red Riding Hood and the Bad Wolf, and how he’s ruthless and fierce and relentless?” She stepped forward.  “And when you’re alone in your room at night and you hear a howling in the distance and you remember the Bad Wolf and you’re so, so afraid, but then you think ‘it’s just a dog’ and just like that you’re so relieved.” Another step. “But, you see, you’re forgetting something. The Bad Wolf may be vicious, but he’s also cunning and deceiving.”

Another step forward and Rose’s lithe form was bathed in moonlight. Her hazel eyes were blazing with self-assurance and defiance. A light breeze blew her blonde hair and John suppressed a shiver. In that moment he knew he would never know someone or something more beautiful than her.  

“Because the Bad Wolf can be many things, but above all, he can be a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” She was standing directly across from him, an ethereal goddess with a feral smile in her face. “Say, _Doctor_ , are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?”

He shivered now.  

“Now, come along, John, we have files to steal!” And off she went, leaving a still shaken John behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is old. Originally posted on Tumblr
> 
> <http://arynrds.tumblr.com/post/154783812535/are-you-afraid-of-the-big-bad-wolf-a>  
> 


End file.
